


Interrobang-ish Mascot!?

by MonXELF_CravingSomeSuga



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football, Gray Broke His Leg, Gray Got A Crush, High School AU, Laxus Is Weird, Loke is a fangirl, M/M, Natray - Freeform, Poor Gray got stuck, Raven Claw is Shit, Soccer, Sting is low-key supporter too, The Author Regrets Nothing, mascot, trying to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonXELF_CravingSomeSuga/pseuds/MonXELF_CravingSomeSuga
Summary: Due to Erza being injured, a certain raven headed guy had to fill in her spot as the school's mascot and certain things, including a pink haired goalie, happened. Period.





	1. Gray Gets Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi felllas! Welcome to my first fanfic on this site~!  
> (Fyi this is cross-posted from my other accounts...)  
> Hope it's good~ Thanks for reading!

Universal Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners. I only own my imagination and plot.

Un-betaed.

 

"I hope you understand the situation Gray." Makarov said, patting the mentioned male's shoulder.

"But why me Gramps, why not Gajeel or that Pinkie? Or better yet, why not a girl? I can bet they will be more than happy to do this." Gray complained, shooting horrified glances at the mask head of the costume of their school's mascot, a fairy, a tailed fairy to be precise.

"Pish-posh my child, do you honestly think I would've called you here if they would've agreed? And on top of that you aren't gonna play this year because of your injury, all the more reason for me to make this proposal to you. After all you already have an idea of what you are to do, ne?"

"Yes but Gramps! A fairy! Seriously? Everyone's gonna tease me about it to no ends!" Gray groaned once again, gesturing towards the scary as heck staring head.

"Well Erza did injure herself while saving you from drowning so it is only legit that you fulfill her role this year, don't you think?" Makarov asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Pulling his wild card he was sure that the raven will agree.

"Don't play dirty gramps! You can't guilt trip me into this."

"Oh but I can, and I am. Now, do you want poor Erza to come all the way here on her wheelchair just because you don't want to be seen in that costume, causing her a lot of discomfort or are you gonna be a good boy and just get your ass in there?"

Gray looked at the creepy-as-hell head. He sighed, extending his hands and picking it up but keeping it at a distance as if it was an abomination.

"Good boy, now shoo! I have some important work to do."

With that Gray took his leave. He had already hid the horrible thing in a big bag so no one will see it and tease him. Especially not that Pinkie brat, or he's never gonna let him live it down.

He limped over lightly to locker room and stuffed the horrible thing inside. He slammed the locker's door shut but it rebounded and hit him in the face with the same force he had applied, that is, enough to bruise his poor cheek.

"Aw fuck!" he cursed loudly in the empty hallways. This hideous thing was already bringing him bad luck.

He glared at the head poking out lightly from the bag before trying to push it inside again. He tried closing the panel but it just wasn't locking. He punched the little fucker only to end up with a red fist.

"Owowowowowowow! You ghastly ghoul!"

While Gray was busy cursing the horrendous thing he failed to notice someone heading towards him.

"Hey Grayie-poops! Watcha doing? It looks like fun!" Loke, the sissy diva, bounded up to him and accidentally tackled him down.

Because of that the costume fell out of the locker and on top of the strawberry blonde.

"Wah! What the-! What is this doing with you Gray?!"

Gray groaned in despair. The cat was out of the bag, why bother catching it anymore?

"Am gonna be the mascot this year."

Loke owlishly blinked at the other. He picked up the head and stared at it long enough to get dizzy. As if on auto-pilot, he went over to his bestie and placed the head over the other's head.

"Yah! What the fuck are ya doing you stupid imp?!"

Loke just lost it. He fucking lost it right there. "O to the M to the G! OHMYFUCKINGOSHGRAY! Goodness!" he chortled, clutching his stomach while literally ROFL-ing.

Gray just wished that the other will choke on his spit and which, to Gray's sadistic amusement, he actually did. "Heh serves you right." He commented while pulling off the stuffy and smelly thing.

"But seriously though, it was so damn funny I just can't-Ohgosh!" and like that Loke was once again laughing like a freaking banshee.

Gray glared at him and proceeded to throw the head on the floor with full force. But the head bounced back up and hit him square in the face which provided Loke with another thing to cackle like a hyena about.

"This thing is effing cursed!" Gray shrieked, striken with horror.

"Cursed my ass! I can't wait to see you wearing this and jumping around." Loke declared. He tried to pinch the other's cheek but his hand was smacked away before he could do the deed.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare."

Loke being Loke ignored the glare being fixed on him and picked up the fairy head that was still pitifully lying on the floor. Whilst handing the thing to its temporary owner he smirked. With a little coy tone he said, "Gray-poo, why don't you look at the brighter side?"

"What bright side? There's nothing bright about this...this...abomination-ic thing." Gray retorted, taking the bloody (literally, when it had hit his mouth his lips had kinda bled and stained the awful head.) head from the other.

"Aish what am I gonna do with a dense boy like you?" Loki mumbled under his breath. "Look my dear," Loke began, hooking his arm around the other's shoulders. "You are gonna be our school's MASCOT! That is the most important damn symbol in tomorrow's game! And guess what, who's gonna be playing tomorrow?" Loke questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uhh...our school's team?"

"No you idiot! I mean yes but, who's the goal keeper, huh?"

"Uhh...Natsu?"

"Yesshhh! And you my dear, who has been bearing a really Godzilla-like-huge crush on him since so long-!" "How the hell do you know it!?" "Hohoho you underestimated my power Gray baby now don't interrupt me."

Gray could just glare at him helplessly.

"And where was I...uh YEAH! On the day of the game, aside from the team, you are gonna be our school's main attraction! Gray-chi! Just imagine! When you will do those swoon-worthy flips and accidentally fall down, Natsu will rush all the way to rescue you, then when you will be admitted with a fractured leg and arm, he will sit beside your hospital bed, caressing your lips and before you know it he will be kis-!"

A punch was what brought Loke back from his yaoi fantasy land. Gray panted lightly, his face a bright shade of scarlet. "What the fuck Loke! You sound soooo gay!"

"Well I am. Now why did you punch me! You ruined my purrfect face you idiot!"

"I don't give two shits about your stupid face! Now, before you speculate anything more about me and that lizard, get it in your brain less head that we are NEVER gonna be a damn-shitty-gooey couple!" Gray snarled angrily, poking the other's head for better measures.

Loke giggled, creeping the other out, "Aigooo my poor Grayie poo is suffering from the blues of one-sided love. I understand, after all we are bestie-!"

"Besties?! My foot! God Loke get it outta your head dude! It's just a stupid nursery class crush! Moreover I am already trying to get over it."

"Trying, my bud, is never gonna lead you to your deserved 'happy ending'. Plus you haven't even tried to fess! Grow a pair and take advantage of the opportunity you dense klutz!"

"Aargh! It's all because of this scchhupid mascot thing!" Gray fumed, flinging the head towards the strawberry blonde. He proceeded to pick up his bag and head out, leaving Loke standing there with the costume.

"Uh Gray, what am I gonna do with it?"

"Burn it if you want." Gray replied absentmindedly, crouching down to tie a loose lace.

"Oh no, you don't."

Gray felt his body being raised by the back of his collar. He was turned around like a rag doll only to come face to face with the soccer team's coach, Gildarts Clive.

"C-coach!" Gray squeaked. He looked over the man's shoulder (he was dangling mid-air) and shot a stinky eye to his 'best buddy' who was ditching him with a not-so-happy coach and the awful costume. He could swear that he was able to hear him guffawing all way through the corridor.

TBC


	2. Laxus the Elastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the last chapter?

**Un-betaed.**

**Chapter 2**

"Now brat, what I wanted to talk to you about was your impromptu job as the mascot." Gildarts said, putting the boy down.

"Yeah, I am all ears, shoot." Gray replied back, straightening his t-shirt and hoodie.

The next 30 minutes were filled with Gildarts rambling on and on and on about the techniques and moves Gray was supposed to do as the mascot.

"So in short, I gotta start a wave when someone makes a goal, hoot like a damn chicken when a goal is stopped, jump like a fucking monkey when we win and show off some moves in the middle?"

"Yes, you can also say it like that. Now stop lazing around, let's get you someone who is gonna teach you some basic moves. But before you start anything, be mindful of your foot, don't want to get it injured more, do we?"

"Of course not otherwise you will have to find ano...ther...mascot..."

Gildarts could swear a felt a light bulb go 'ting' on top of the teenagers head. He had a pretty vague idea of what was going on in his weird mind. "Gray, don't you even DARE to try and deliberately worsen your injury, understood?! If you do then I will make sure that this year the mascot will make his entry on a wheel chair."

Gray shot an aggravated glare at the older man who just grinned back at him.

"Heh, now go on to the gym, I will be sending your helper soon."

"Aye sir!" with that Gray, not so happily, bounded off to the school's gymnasium.

In the gymnasium...

Gray was idling around, messing with different machines. It had been 15 minutes since he was sent here by that old man but still there was no sign of his supposedly 'trainer'.

When he was gonna head back to his dorm, the door of the big hall was thrown open, making a banging sound.

"Uwaah!" Gray yelled, taken by surprise.

"Hey sissy! I am here to train ya!"

Gray turned around only to come face-to-chest with the blonde, bulky senior...Laxusssss...

"You! How the heck are you gonna train me? You don't look even a bit flexible to me." Gray declared, looking up (embarrassingly) to face the other.

Laxus smirked before doing a full-split, shocking the other. "And you were saying..."

"Holy shit! Seriously..? I can't..."

Laxus laughed at the other before standing up. "Now kid get ready 'cus I am gonna make you do that _and_ various other moves in just 2 days!"

"WHAT!?"

"No idling, get on the mill!"

In the next 3 hours the only thing that was on Gray's mind was to die, period.

"Good efforts but still need to do some major improvements 'cus you seriously looked like you had a bunch of hungry squirrels in your pants." Laxus commented whilst looking down at the panting boy on the ground. "Now get up...you seriously look like a turd..."

"Go away!" Gray panted out.

"Well don't forget to report back here at 6 a.m. sharp, got it?"

"W-WHAT!"

"Don't what me! Because of you even I have to lose my sleep!" Laxus chided the other. He packed his things and proceeded to exit, leaving the other alone.

Gray groaned once the other was out. His body ached all over and he could bet all his Pororo stuffies that his foot was already fractured.

' _Wu zhuang de xin zang wei ni Break Do-'_

"Yeah Lyon?" Gray picked up the call, worm-rolling towards his bag. He was way too tired to even get up.

"Yeah I am still here...yeah...somehow I am alive...will be back soon...What!? Who told you that?!...That damned playboy! Yeah, I am coming shut yer trap already!"

He chucked his phone inside his bag and somehow stood up. He felt as if all his energy had gone down the drain. Just thinking about doing all this tomorrow again was making him wanna faint and never wake up.

After 30 mins...

"Just one more step...you can do it Gray!" Gray mumbled to himself, walking towards his dorm room.

Finally reaching the creaky door instead of knocking he banged his head on it. Laxus' training should be banned if this country wanted to retain its sanity. It was utterly unadulterated torture!

"Oh Gray fairy, welcome back." A voice he knew so well greeted him and he emphatically wanted to bang that irritating smirk off that white pest's annoying face.

"Get away Lyon. I really want to sleep right now so don't fuck with me." He replied, pushing the other out of his way before entering.

Lyon got aside before the grouchy person could attack him like a cat high on cat nip. He loved his hair and won't want them to be pulled away like nobody's business.

"By the way, Ultear came by." Lyon informed the other casually. Gray was in the process of stripping his shirt away when the other uttered these dangerous words.

"WHAT!?" the raven head screeched.

"I wonder...what's with you and interrobangs? Seriously dude, you use them too often. I mean, it isn't even a forma-!"

"Shut up you idiot! Ultear coming here is an exceedingly BIG deal than me using those damn interrobangs! And what does it matter to you if I use them!?"

"See! You did just now!" Lyon loudly exclaimed, grinning as if he solved a really tough algebraic expression and fyi, that was something BIG. He didn't suck at maths but maths seemed not to accept him. See, he wasn't the one at fault and yet his teachers claim that he was maths' biggest enemy.

"Just STOP riding your infinitely long train of stupidly stupid thoughts you dick!" Gray yelled at him, bonking his head.

"How did you-!? You can read minds!?" Lyon cried out, shocked. Then after realizing what he said, he exclaimed, "I used a damn interrobang!"

"Not one, two." Gray provided.

"I used TWO fucking interrobangs!?"

"Another one."

"THREE!?"

"Now fou-! Aaaish! Stop steering away from the main topic you albino!" Gray scolded.

"My fault!? Oh wait...I used another interro-!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP YOU IDIOT!"

All of a sudden, the door of their dorm was thrown open. In strode their third roommate, Jellal.

"What's with all this ruckus? I could hear you guys from the ground floor."

The tattooed man eyed the cousins suspiciously before noticing a certain someone's haggard state. Immediately, the mother hen mode took over. "Gosh Gray! Did you fell in a ditch or something? Did someone bully you again?" he asked, impossible thoughts whirling around his mind like a tropical cyclone.

"Shut. the. Hell. Up!" Gray snapped, ditching his shirt on the floor and walking inside his room like a fucking boss.

"B-but...what did I do to anger him?" Jellal voiced out to himself, looking at the albino who shook his head before heading to the kitchen. He needed to munch on something.

Just like that Ultear's visit was soon forgotten and the three retired for a peaceful sleep. Well...as peaceful as one can get with an antsy Gray, a food hunting hungry-like-a-pig Lyon and a Mother-hen-ish Jellal who was still wondering what he did to anger the raven head.

Yes...a typical night at Fairy Tail High boy's dorm.

And in the middle of night one could hear a certain person's yells-

"WHERE ARE MY CHOCOLATES!?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Okay? I would love to hear from your side too people~! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Day He Was Doomed

**Un-betaed!**

**Chapter 3**

"Good, kid you are doing well. If you keep going at this pace then you are definitely gonna soar tomorrow." Laxus complimented the other, handing him a water bottle.

Gulping down the much needed liquid, Gray sighed before sprawling down on the polished floor.

"My foot's killing me." He groaned, motioning towards his already injured foot that was now starting to swell a little bit.

Before Laxus could say anything, a certain someone beat him to it.

"You are doing better than I expected you to brat so, well done. And about your foot," Gildarts said before turning to face Laxus, "take him to the nurse's room and get something to numb the pain at least for tomorrow then you can have full bed rest for whatever time is needed."

Gray suddenly lighted up at that. "That means no homework?"

"Yes, no homework."

Gray's cheers could be heard down the halls of the school building making the early-bird students slightly scared.

"What was that?" Student 1 questioned only getting some shrugs in reply.

"Maybe a bird who got a toothbrush stuck down its throat while brushing..?"

"But birds don't have teeth!"

"Maybe this one did."

"Yeah...maybe."

And they continued on with their work.

In the gymnasium, Gray was already training, hard. He was really hoping to get the long no-homework-included off.

"Relax your body, you look like a fucking robot."

"Okay..."

"Keep your head high."

"Yeah..."

"Don't be so relaxed! You appear like a slouchy sloth!"

"Got it."

"AIISSHH! Don't put all what we have down the drain just because of your posture. Are you tired? Take a break if you want but please don't be careless otherwise that old man will be skinning me alive along you."

Gray plopped down on a cushion that came out of nowhere.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Freedom!" Laxus screeched, running away.

Gray looked at his retreating figure. He never knew the blonde was suffering so much to...never mind. But that squeal was really unexpected.

Thinking that, Gray got up and hobbled his way out to the lockers.

Next Day...

The bleachers were filled with students from both Fairy Tail High and Raven Tail High. Both the teams were still in their locker rooms, getting ready for the match.

In the locker room for FT High, a certain fairy headed mascot was sitting with its full costume secured. Gray had never felt so claustrophobic in all his life. All the team members were changing into their playing clothes, paying no heed to the figure huddled in the corner. Well that was what Gray thought.

Suddenly all the guys turned their attention to him.

"So who do you think is in there this year?" Sting questioned to nobody in particular.

Gray flinched when the locomotive shop of piercings aka Gajeel came way too close to him and stared at him.

"Definitely not a chick." He commented, standing back.

Gray heaved a sigh of relief when the wild looking man was away from him.

"Hey," Natsu spoke up.

Gray felt as if he was gonna puke his damn blood pumping motor out. Natsu. Shirtless. Period.

' _Calm down you fucking beating organ and just do your bloody work. Well...literally.'_

"Who are you?" the pinkie dead panned.

Gray just wanted to slap the fuck outta him. That idiot, couldn't he just mind his own business.

"Oi! Speak up na!" Sieglain popped up from behind.

All of them were huddling around his poor self, making him even stuffier than he already was.

"Stop harassing the poor soul you brats. Get your lazy asses moving, the game is gonna start in a few." Gildarts came to the rescue of the not-so-little mascot. The players went away grumbling about how they had placed bets on the identity of the mascot and such.

Once the team was out in the field, Gildarts helped the black head up. "How's your foot Gray?" he questioned. This morning when Gray had reported, his foot wasn't in its finest shape at all. The swelling was increasing and the skin was starting to turn a little bluish on some parts. But the idiot only had one thing on his mind...

"To get that vacation I am willing to do absolutely anything. This is nothing at all." Gray replied, motioning towards his foot.

"Fine. Well come on then, we need to go out."

"Ya 'kay!"

Outside...

Gray was sitting in his place which was a throne made from everything flowery and, dare he say, girly.

' _Think about the vacation...this will be over soon...positive thoughts Gray...think positive.'_ Gray said to himself. Just then a whistle was blown, signaling that it has been another goal by FT High. He immediately sprang into action, waving his hands and cheering loudly, "YESHH! GO FAIRY TAIL! BEAT THE DRIPPING HELL OUT OF THOSE RAVEN BAT-SHITS!"

"Woah, this is the first time I have encountered a cursing mascot." Ultear commented, sitting beside the fairy.

"ULTE-!" Immediately a hand was clamped down on his mouth, err...the fairy head's mouth.

"Shut up you idiot." Lyon scolded him, removing his hand. He plopped down on a chair beside Ultear's, munching on a few cookies.

"What are you guys doing here!?"

"You used another interro-!"

"Shut up Lyon!"

"Meanie."

"I am NOT a meanie! You are!"

"No! You are!"

And the two continued bickering. Ultear was gonna smack them upside the head if not for a certain strawberry blonde to come bounding towards them.

"Fairy-chan! Have you noticed the looks a certain goal keeper had been sending you?" he questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Who wouldn't? The school's reputed mascot just cursed loudly in front of two whole fucking schools." Ultear stated, stealing some chips from the albino beside her.

"Hey! They are mine!" Lyon complained but he was ignored by the others.

It was another 30 mins filled with bickering and the 'fairy' cursing when it was Gray's cue to perform the jump.

"Good luck kid, I know you can do it." Gildarts encouraged him, clapping his back not-so-lightly. Gray could only nod, suddenly nervous. He mentally beat himself for agreeing to this nonsense. His nerves were getting all jittery. All kinds of 'what ifs' were roaming around his head, making his limbs wobble.

"Go on brat, show 'em what I've taught you! Fighting!" Laxus cheered, pushing the male towards the cheer girls' squad.

Gray nodded to himself and readied to perform his jump. He ran towards the girls ready to catch him and jumped with all his might. The adrenaline pumping through his veins pumped him up even more.

Gildarts and Laxus were looking at him with bated breath while Makarov was near biting his whole fingers off.

Loke was consistently cheering, Lyon was gaping open mouthed, Ultear and Jellal were just being as normal as they could while sitting next two those two dorks.

Gray was mentally cheering, his job was done. He was only supposed to make the perfect jump, like a ballerina, and he did, now the girls had to just catch him before he falls face first on the ground. _'You did it Gray!'_

The girls, as told, grabbed the flying fairy from its foot and arms before lifting him on top of the pyramid they had formed.

Scared, that was what Gray felt. He could feel himself losing his balance but he needed to be strong, especially since a certain pinkie was staring at him.

Natsu was looking at the mascot, his mind buzzing to guess the identity of this person. After all he had his food at stake.

Sting and Eric were standing beside the goal keeper when they noticed something fishy.

"Hey, that guy's face looks like a fish!" Eric exclaimed, laughing.

"Shut up you idiot! Look closely..." Sting said, smacking the other's shoulder before returning his attention to the 'fishy' guy. "Is that guy supposed to be with the ball?" he questioned to nobody in particular.

Natsu followed their line of vision and saw a member of Raven Tail High's team aiming at the pyramid.

"Wait a sec..." Natsu mumbled, suddenly realizing what that dude was trying to attempt. "HEY! LOOK OUT!" he yelled when the RT guy kicked the ball with full force.

Gray was confused when the guy of his dreams (he won't admit it in front of others, not even the guy in question) suddenly yelled. He turned his head lightly only to feel a strong force collide with his back, making him lose his balance and start to free fall from top of the pyramid.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay-ish? Thanks for reading!


	4. Broken + Proposal

**Un-betaed.**

**Chapter 4**

Gray scrunched his eyes close, awaiting the impact that was gonna shatter his bones to dust. He felt his body collide hard. He groaned in pain but it wasn't anything like he had imagined. It was as if someone had caught him right before he became squished-Gray-pancake.

Opening his eyes, he yelped lightly in shock and a little bit-no scratch that- a huge amount of delight when he came face to face with his crush. He was glad the fairy head was covering his red face or he swore on all his Pororo DVDs and stuffies that he would've committed suicide.

"Are you alright?" Natsu questioned the other who still seemed to be in a shocked state.

Gray was gonna reply when suddenly the costume's head was pulled off his head. "YAH!" he yelled in shock. Now the other knew who he was...HOLY KRONG! NOOO!

"Huh?" Natsu voiced out stupidly.

Loke was giggling weirdly while holding the head in his hand.

Gray immediately glared at the strawberry blonde. "PUT IT BACK FOR PORORO'S SAKE YOU BLOODY BANSHEE!" he screamed in an uncharacteristically high toned voice. Loke, still giddy after trying to play the cupid, pushed the head down on the other's head. But there was just one itsy-bitsy tiny-miny problem...the head was in the wrong direction i.e. the face part was now facing the ground. "LOKEE!"

By now Natsu was laughing loudly which made it really difficult for him to keep holding the other male and in his laughing spree, he accidentally let go off the other.

Gray yelped when he hit the ground, his foot already throbbing in pain.

"O-oh I—I am sorry." Natsu laughed out. He wasn't looking sorry even in the tiniest bit.

"Are you alright Gray?" Gildarts asked him worriedly.

"Do I look like I am alright!?"

"Uh...nope. Now come one, climb up." Laxus said, offering to piggy back the other. "Uh and can you please place the head the right way, it's creepy like this." But without waiting for the other, he corrected it on his own.

"Aargh shut up. I can very well walk on my own." Gray said, standing up...well trying to. Before he could even get up, the shooting pain in his back sent him falling back. "Okay, I can't." he admitted at last.

"Heh, come on now."

Loke helped the other lean on the blondie's back, who carried him up and started jogging away. When the two were already out of sight he turned around only to see Natsu glaring in the direction the two just vanished into. _'Ohhhh this is shhhooo fun!'_ he thought like a fangirl on drugs.

Smirking internally, he questioned the other, "Natsu, why do you seem so angry?"

"They hurt our friends, of course I am angry."

"Or rather, they hurt Gray, ne?" Loke mumbled discreetly.

"Huh? What?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

With that Loke sauntered off the ground. The player who had kicked the ball was already given a red card.

And the game continued...

It had been 2 hours since the game was supposed to end. Gray was lying in a hospital bed. _'There goes my vacation...THAT DAMN BAT-SHIT WHO KICKED THAT BALL! I AM GONNA FUCKING KICK HIM IN THE BALLS FOR RUINING MY PERFECT PLAN!'_

Without him even noticing, a certain someone had entered his ward and was now laughing at him.

"Oh gosh that was damn hilarious! You, of all people, were the FAIRY MASCOT! OHFUCK! That was FUNNY!"

Gray was half-glaring half-pouting at the other. "If you just came to laugh then get out and don't disturb the peace in here with your megawatt loud laugh." He grumbled out.

Natsu quieted down but still didn't stop chortling like a damn hyena.

Gray groaned, covering his face with his pillow. "Ah somebody just kill me right now." He mumbled, embarrassed about what had happened today.

Hearing the other muttering, Natsu finally stopped laughing, albeit difficultly. "Okay seriously now, are you okay? I mean aside from your chronic idiotic tendencies."

"You are the one who is more of an idiot."

"That means you indirectly admit you are an idiot too."

"Oh! I never knew you could use something called brain, well congrats."

"Hey! Don't be rude! I came to ask about your health ya know, as a token of apology for letting you fall."

"Uh...okay." Gray replied, unsure of what to say.

Silence...

"Okay...it's getting awkward..." Natsu said. Gray could only nod in affirmation because the silence was purely deafening and it was making him crazy.

"Ya know what pinkie...I love you."

"Oh, me too."

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I didn't just say it aloud, did I!?" Gray yelled/choked out, springing up, ignoring the pain travelling up his spine.

"Yes you did."

"And you agreed!?"

"Uhh...yeah..."

"Just like that!?"

"Yep." Natsu replied, popping the 'p'.

"WTF!?"

"What's with you and interrobangs?"

"Don't change the topic! How could you just agree like that!? Are you an idiot!?"

"So you are saying...I should have said 'no' to you?"

"Yes!..I mean NO! But-!"

"Okay, just wait." Natsu said. He turned his back to the other and immediately stripped off his red and gold playing uniform leaving him clad only in a black wife beater.

"What the HELL are you doing by strip-!?" Gray squeaked out, glaring angrily at the other but a prominent blush was already visible on his cheeks.

Natsu turned around with his shirt messily folded into a cloth rose which, truly, looked like the cloth messily stuffed in the other's fist.

"Will you be my husband?"

TBC

**Cliffy~ Cliffy~ CLIFFY~ Sooo will Gray accept it or not? ~(~u~)~ Well...who knows? XD**

**Reviews keep me happy and speedy!**


	5. Purrrfect!?

**n-betaed.**

**Chapter 5**

"Will you be my husband?" Natsu threw his proposal, bending down on one knee. Immediately a pillow hit him square in the face. "WHAT!?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS EFFING WRONG WITH YOU!?" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs, his face redder than a fully ripe cherry.

"Is that how you accept someone's proposal you dipshit!?"

"Do you even have some sense you pea-brained idiot!? We aren't even a couple and you are fucking asking me to marry you!?" Gray screeched, his whole body feeling hot.

Natsu rubbed his sore nose before looking at the other's state. "Maybe you are right...Okay! Let's do it once again!" and with that, Natsu again knelt down. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he waited for a reaction but it never came. Annoyed, he looked up to see the other deliberately trying to reach the 'rose'.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"What does it look like, huh!? I am trying to grab the scchupid rose as a sign that I accept it!"

"Accept what?"

"Your proposal, what else you brain dead idiotic lizard!?"

"Oh...you can have it." Natsu offered the 'rose' to his new-boyfriend.

Gray took it and laid down on the bed, his back was crying from all the pressure he had been putting on it. He looked at the other while the other looked back at him. They kept staring at each other.

"KISS ALREADY YOU IDIOTS!" a voice suddenly yelled, startling the two. Gray nearly fell from his bed when Natsu rushed to catch the other and that resulted in their first (unintentional) k-i-s-s.

"OHMYGOOSH! My Grayie-poo is now a grown up boy!" Loke squealed, rushing inside followed by Sting.

"What are you two doing here?" Natsu questioned them, still holding the raven head's half falling self.

"Uh you can leave me now, Natsu." Gray stated.

"OMOO! You guys are so cute!" Loke and Sting inadvertently squealed like fangirls high on drugs or, in their case, feels.

"What the heck is cute in this!?"

"Interrobang!"

"SHUT UP!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> And that's how you destroy a pretty good fic...I really suck at writing endings! X(
> 
> I hope my writing is getting better..?
> 
> Comments make me happy and sadistic! So keep 'em coming people!
> 
> A big thanks to all the readers may it be the commenters (hello in the future~!) or the shy silent ones! You people are bestttt!
> 
> Wish me luck~
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
